poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton crossover film made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When tragedy strikes close to home, 16-year-old Jacob "Jake" Portman is forced to travel to a mysterious island in order to discover the truth of what really happened. Jake's ordinary life takes an extraordinary turn as the childhood fairytales he heard from his grandfather start to become more plausible. After stumbling into what seems to be a different world, Jake is introduced to the extraordinary Miss Peregrine and her peculiar children at Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. But when what seems to be a fairytale takes a horrific turn, Jake is forced to make a life altering decision in order to protect the ones he loves from the monsters of his grandfather's past, the creepy Hollows and the dangerous Wights led by the terrifying Mr. Barron. Trivia *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, The Shell League Squad, the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), Aladar and his family, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, the Aristocats, the Toontown Adventure Crew, the Muppets, the Monsters vs. Aliens gang, Godzilla and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Princess Aurora, , Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, the Toy Story gang, Ttark, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra and Sifiso (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove), The Goonies, Chanticleer and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Falkor, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Willam Lasater, Vivian, Jd, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Baloo, Bagheera, Jake Long, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Po the Panda and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The Peanuts Gang, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Courtney, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Blooreguard Q Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang, Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shaw Rugg), the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Tom and Jerry, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Earl Sinclair and his family, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Blu and his family, the Animaniacs gang, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, 76859Thomas' Thomas' Adventures team, Trixie, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Swanoff, Albert the Magic Pudding, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, the Rugrats, Cody Maverick and his friends, the Puzzle Place gang, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Cody Maverick and his friends, the Magic gang, Lamb Chop and her friends (from Lamb Chop's Play Along), the Gullah Gullah Island, Babar and his friends, Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Gregory Heffley and his family and friends, Woody Woodpecker, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, the Dragon Tales gang, the Rugrats, the DigiDestined, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion), the Big Hero 6, Sarah Harding, Kelly Curtis, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1985)), Gary Wallace, Wyatt Donnelly, and Lisa (from Weird Science (1994)), Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Barry Allen and his friends, Oliver Queen and his friends, Gordie LaChane, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), Poppy and her friends (from Trolls), Mulan and her friends, Otis and his friends (from Barnyard), Meeper and the ChubbChubbs, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, Morgana, Undertow, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Fratellis, The Machine, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Judge Frollo, Warren T. Rat, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Steele, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Professor Poopypants, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), and Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series) will guest in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Wizard Empire, Morgana, Undertow, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Carnotaurs, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Arthur and Cecil, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Fratellis, The Machine, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Judge Frollo, Warren T. Rat, Carface, Killer, Clayton, Gaston, Prince Hans, The Horned King, Creeper, Shere Khan, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Steele, The Grand Duke of Owls, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Cassidy and Butch, John "Ace" Merrill and his gang, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, the Predator, Captain Gutt and his crew, King Goobot, Ooblar, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked, Professor Poopypants, Chef (from Trolls), Gallaxhar (from Monsters vs. Aliens), and Team Alien (from the Monsters vs. Aliens TV series) will work for the Wights. *LegoKyle14 originally planned to make a Barnyard crossover with Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, but he does like the real film because Tim Burton's music composer didn't join to help this real film, so Otis and his friends and some team members of The Justice Acre Wood Brood (excluding Lincoln and his sisters, Poof, Chloe Carmichael and Ronny Robinson) ended up guest starring on this film instead. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, the D word, the H word, and the word "crap" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "dump" (for the line "Please don't dump on us."), and "crud", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", the scenes where the Hollowgasts eat human eyeballs will be censored (due to cannibalism), and all of the violence, scary images, disturbing images, alcohol drinking bits, pipe smoking bits (as well as bits where Miss Peregrine has a pipe in her mouth), and other content will be censored. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Tim Burton films Category:Magical films Category:Censored films